Exploring and Planet Trouble
by Chapter Master Ein Irinyo
Summary: Battlefleet Explorus, a Battlefleet consisting of vessels desgined not for fighting but for exploring. This is the story of one of the ship squads of this fleet.


"Commodore Gerald incoming!" An officer cried as the said man was shoved into the hard marble flooring.

With a loud, "Oomph" and the sound of chattering autoguns ringed in the Commodores ear as he landed. It was odd for a man of his stature to be on a planet, especially in the middle of a fire fight but Planetary Governors have a habit of inviting high ranking officers to dinner, which explained the reason for Gerald to be on planet, the fire fight was from an attack on the Governors palace, not pleasant and had quickly erupted to a free for all to survive.

"What the hell is going on now?" Gerald growled as the ground shook under him.

"I'm not sure sir; stay here though I'll find out." The officer who had saved the Commodore replied, standing up and gripping a laspistol tightly in his left hand. Nodding to the boxy faced commodore, he darted off, weaving between nearby pillars and firing at the intruders.

_Intruders and now rumbling, what could it be?_ Gerald thought sitting up. Letting hazel eyes drift around his surroundings, he caught sight of three green dressed men, autoguns at the ready. Clutching the laspistol that had somehow stayed in his hand when he greeted the floor, the headache a reminder of it; he took aim from his cover. The cover he was talking about, apart from the stone wall behind him, consisted of a large metal box on his left, a desk as his front cover and another metal box to his right. The chair to said desk was now just a frame thanks to the autogun carrying buffoons. His pistol was resting atop the desk and with a care unusual for a naval officer of his standing, took aim and pulled the trigger. While the three had been searching for survivors, like the Commodore and the unnamed officer, they were cut down to two as the shot hit its mark in the nearest man's right temple.

"What the hell?" The middle man cried as his companion fell to the floor. Looking at the general direction of the shot, the two fired simultaneously at the desk and box cover.

"In the name of the God Emperor!" Geoffrey Gerald cried as the desk was filled with bullet holes, soon getting through and having an opening to the Commodores stomach, which was quickly used and it wasn't long before several autogun rounds found themselves inside his gut.

Greeting the ground with his head for the second time in less than three minutes, Geoffrey Gerald waited for the intruders to come and finish him.  This never came, but the rumbling did come back, louder then ever. Then, with a loud crash, the entire front half of an Adeptus Arbites Rhino made its appearance inside the palace, and then backed out, leaving a good sized hole in the wall. This was quickly filled by black clad officers of the Adeptus Arbites, firing bolt pistols as they charged in, shredding the two remaining men in there way. Among the thong of planetary police was the officer from before, one Lieutenant Helion Dunn, started to search out the Commodore, a chain sword now added to his armaments.

"Over here lieutenant! Is this the man you're looking for?" An Arbites officer cried, indicating the bullet ridden desk area and the now unconscious man on the floor.

"Yes it is, get him out of here, he needs medical help, and can I trade weapons?" The lieutenant asked upon reaching the area. 

Letting his brown eyes stray over the Commodore for just a moment, Helion, who wasn't even a trained medic, knew that shots to the stomach were bad. Eyeing the commodore then turning to the black clad officer next to him he waited for a response, even if the second part was negative, after all, why would a naval lieutenant want a bolt pistol?

"I'll insure the Commdore gets medical help," That wasn't surprising, "But I won't trade weapons." Like Dunn was expecting a positive answer, he didn't care at the moment how ever.

Nodding his consent, Lieutenant Dunn ran off to catch up with the other Arbites to help with the ridding of the intruders, leaving a baffled Arbites officer with the unconscious Commodore.

++Attention all Arbites units, there is a situation at the Governors Palace, all units commence onto grounds immediately. ++

I know, stinky beginning to a Battlefleet Gothic story, but it will get better trust me! Read and review.


End file.
